Dream Weaver
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Spoilers and speculation for "What They Become". Skye's subconscious seems to be trying to tell her something as the dreams continue on the way to her father.


**I don't own Agents of SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>Skye didn't want to sleep after Ward kidnapped her (again, and fuck she was fuming) but her exhaustion – caused by the nightmares that kept plaguing her – caught up to her and her eyes started closing. "Keep watch," she mouthed to Raina.<p>

"I promise I will," Raina replied. She smiled at Skye as she slumped over and fell asleep.

It didn't take long for a dream to start and she was pulled under against her wishes again.

_Phil and Melinda walked down the sidewalk, pushing the stroller together. "At least she's not fussy today but I would like to sleep through the night for once." Her sunken eyes gave away the fact that she needed some rest._

_He snorted. "I doubt that's happening. Isn't that right, angel eyes?" The baby's only answer was smacking one of her toys against the side._

_They both laughed before the looks on their faces changed and they stopped walking. After leaving the stroller right there on the sidewalk, Phil and Melinda turned around and walked away._

"_Please don't go!" a terrified Skye pleaded._

She woke up flailing and both Raina and Ward glanced at her in concern. "Did you have a nightmare?" he questioned.

"Shut up," Skye snapped.

Raina had a theory she wanted to explore. "Are you prophetic, Skye?" What was she dreaming about that caused this reaction? It fascinated her on every level.

"What? No." She had no idea what brought that on but her nightmares were just caused by stress relating to everything they had been through lately. They weren't a big deal.

"Whatever you say." Raina then turned in Ward's direction. "Can't you go any faster so we can get to the Doctor sooner?" She missed him.

"We'll be there in a few hours. Why don't you both rest?" He was worried about Skye because something seemed off and Ward wasn't sure why that was. Was it related to her father? Hydra? He had no clue and that scared the hell out of him.

"Sounds wonderful. I could nap until we get here so I don't have to wait long." Raina winked at him, stood up, and then went to lie down.

"I don't trust you so I'm not making the mistake of going to sleep again," Skye snarled. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Skye."

"You kidnapped me!"

"But I didn't technically hurt you again, did I? I'll let you get even," Ward promised. It was what he deserved after all and he wouldn't blame her.

That made her pause and Skye stared at him in confusion. "What?" Why would he let her get even? Why was that even a thing? The fuck.

He sighed. "Never mind. You're clearly tired so get some rest. I'll wake you both up when we get there." Ward was exhausted himself but he couldn't calm down and relax until it was time. He had to keep pushing himself even though it was killing him to do so.

"Whatever. Raina will keep watch on your creepy ass." Skye walked over to Raina and then laid down a few feet away from her since she didn't trust her very much either.

"_What do you think we should name her? Phil, we shouldn't have waited until the last minute." An exasperated Melinda watched her husband and their daughter interact with fondness. She couldn't believe this was her life now._

"_Well, our little angel deserves to know she's loved."_

_Melinda's eyes lit up as a thought struck her. "Phil, that's it. I know her name now."_

She came to with a gasp, ignored Ward wondering if she was okay, and then rolled over and went back to sleep, hoping the nightmares wouldn't return. Skye was wrong.

"_We need to take her to the hospital. Something's wrong," a frantic Phil said to his wife. He had never been so terrified in his life, not even when she told him she was pregnant._

_The baby continued crying, the fever making her squirm. All she knew she wanted was her parents._

"_It'll be okay, sweetheart. The doctors will take care of you," she promised._

Skye woke up screaming but pushed away Ward and Raina when both attempted to help. "I'm fine. Leave me the fuck alone!" Why was she dreaming about Coulson and May being her parents? She loved them and considered them to be her family but she was terrified they didn't feel the same way. Logically Skye knew that wasn't the case but everyone else had left her so why wouldn't the same thing happen this time?

"Skye, what are you seeing?" Raina needed to know now because this seemed to be a recurring theme. "Is this a recent development?"

She took a few deep breaths and choked back some sobs. Ward's hand hovered over her but he refrained because he didn't think Skye wanted him to touch her so he just waited for her to calm down, squashing the urge to comfort her. "I'm just under a lot of stress. That's all this is."

Ward and Raina exchanged worried looks. "Are you sure? You're pale, Skye."

Skye fought back with anger. "I'm going to enjoy watching the others kick your ass when they find me." She did want to meet her father, however, and that was the only reason she hadn't yet (plus the fact that she didn't want the plane to crash).

Ward sighed. "Keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

"I can take care of myself." But Skye shrugged off Raina's help and chose to stay awake this time so she didn't have any more nightmares – visions? Were they visions? Why was this happening to her? She was so confused and scared and worried, especially about meeting her biological father.

When they arrived at the house where her biological father was waiting for her, Skye's panic skyrocketed. What would he think of her? She hid it by snarking at Ward about kidnapping her again but he didn't seem to buy it. "Stay close," she told him just a few minutes before the door closed.

"I'm not going anywhere." He didn't exactly trust Skye's biological father but he did need to fulfill his promise to Skye (and someone else).

The Doctor lit up when he saw her. "You look beautiful. My baby is all grown up and her own woman now. Did you have a nice trip?"

"You're a murderer, nothing but a monster."

"That is true," he admitted. The Doctor wasn't going to lie about himself, especially not when she already knew the truth. "What they did to your mother was absolutely horrific and I just lost it."

Her heart dropped. "What happened to her?"

He urged her to sit down, which she did, and then touched Skye's shoulder but she shied away from him. He looked down at the floor sadly. "Daniel Whitehall is responsible for your mother's death. He tortured her and he needs to pay."

Skye gaped at him in horror. "What?"

"That young man, Grant Ward, and I have the same agenda when it comes to that man."

"What?" she questioned.

"It's a long story that I'm sure someone else will explain to you. I've spent such a long time looking for you, and I was pleased when Raina told me she found you." He felt relaxed for the first time in over twenty years.

And that's when she started to feel lightheaded. The Doctor stared at her in concern. "Luna, are you okay? That's your name."

"It's not my name," she muttered woozily before her knees gave up and she crashed to the floor.

_Skye ran down the Playground's hallway again, frantically searching for what was missing. Her heart raced as she continued her descent but she stopped dead in her tracks when a blue creature suddenly appeared in front of her. "Who the hell are you?" _

"_I'm here to help you," the creature answered._

"_I don't need your help." But why had everything settled down?_

"_You need to know the truth. Look deep into yourself – the Diviner has unlocked your past._

"_What do you mean?"_

_The creature only shook its head. "Keep looking, __Tiān shǐ."_ _It flicked its hand and that was that_.

Skye woke up choking and rolled over to find herself staring at dirt. "What the hell?"

"We're in an alien city called Attilan, according to Raina," Ward answered her. He sighed and stared up at the sky.

"We need to find out what we can become." Raina grinned at them both and pulled Skye up. "You're strong, stand up," she encouraged Ward.

He glared at her but stood up. Skye's breath caught in her throat when her she laid eyes on the Diviner. "You want me to touch it?"

"Don't do it," a terrified Ward pleaded. He didn't want her to change herself or die.

"I need to know about my past, Ward. I have to do this."

But before she could, Phil and Melinda skidded into the room. "Skye, what the hell are you doing? And nice to see you, Ward."

"You too, sir. I kept her safe for you."

Skye paused. "Wait, what the fuck is happening here?"

Ward scoffed sheepishly. "Uh, surprise?"

Phil rolled his eyes. "Ward and I have been together ever since I met with Christian. They aren't dead, by the way- just hiding away in one of my safe houses – and he's trying to take down Hydra from the inside. I asked him to see if your father was safe enough but that's a giant fuck no."

"You think? I respect the man's decision to take down Whitehall and see his daughter again but I want Skye as far away from him as possible." Ward didn't trust The Doctor farther than he could throw him. He faced Skye. "Sorry about kidnapping you again. Whitehall wanted to take down the Bus but I couldn't let that happen and I wanted you to be safe. Sorry, May."

"I will get you back for this," Melinda vowed.

"No doubt in my mind. No nails or kicking my larynx this time, please?" He couldn't do that again.

"Whatever."

"I'm going to touch the Diviner and none of you can stop me," Skye informed them. She felt connected to it and that should terrify her but it didn't.

"We're not going anywhere," Melinda promised.

Raina grabbed Skye's hand and they touched the obelisk at the same time. In an instant, images – memories – started pulsating through their minds as power started to crash through them. The room started shaking. Once it was done with Raina, she "woke" with a grin. "I see and know the universe."

"Oh fuck." Ward summed up what they were all thinking. He'd be there for Skye once this was over if she let him but right now their concern needed to be Raina.

"I know so much. The universe and I are one and the same."

Ward backed away while Melinda aimed a gun at Raina. "Don't move an inch," she threatened.

"Grant, please keep an eye on Skye and don't let her do anything she's going to regret." Coulson suddenly regretted letting Skye go through with this.

"Will do, sir."

Skye started glowing and that freaked out every single one of them except for Raina, who literally floated out of the room. "I'm not even going to touch that," Melinda decided.

Despite the escalating situation –the shaking was getting worse – Ward laughed. "Good decision right there. Skye, can you hear me?" Much to his distress, she didn't answer.

The shaking stopped, the whole room lit up so badly they all had to cover their eyes, and once it was gone, Skye had stopped glowing. "Skye, are you in there?" A worried Phil bit his lip.

It appeared as if she saw right through them. She felt safe and content for the first time in her life. She rotated around so she was facing Ward. "We will help you, Grant. You don't have to drown anymore."

"Um, okay? Skye, please let go of the Diviner." Her death grip on it scared the shit out of him.

Much to their surprise, Skye listened and let go of the obelisk. She grinned upon turning her gaze towards Melinda and Phil. "Bye bye angel eyes," she sing-songed.

A chill went down his spine. "How do you know that, Skye?" He hadn't mentioned it to anyone, not even Melinda.

"I'm her. I'm not exactly human – Inhuman – but somehow babies got switched at the hospital when I was sick that day. The Doctor thought I was his but I'm not. I remember everything."

Melinda raised a shaking, clammy hand to her mouth. "Remember what? Skye, what are you talking about?"

"My name is Tiān shǐ Qing Coulson and the universe bows at my feet."

"Oh my God." Melinda swayed on her feet and would have passed out if Phil hadn't caught her.

"You're my little girl? My angel eyes?" Tears filled his eyes as the shock began to overtake his system.

"I'm lost." Ward understood a little of what was going on but he had jumped ship a long time ago. Skye was May and Coulson's kid? They had been together?

"Our daughter. Our daughter, Phil," she wept.

Phil brushed the hair out of Melinda's eyes and kissed her. "I got you, Melinda. I know. We didn't lose her." They had but not permanently. At least the shaking had stopped.

Skye's eyes cleared in an instant. Her whole body shuddered but she made no moves to stop. "You're my birth parents?"

"Apparently so." Phil felt like vomiting but now was not the time nor the place but he didn't want Skye to read into it for something that it wasn't.

Their moment of tranquility was interrupted when Whitehall himself strode in, gun in hand, and shot Ward in the stomach without saying a word. "You fucked me over, Ward, and I can't let that stand."

Skye screamed and a bolt of electricity shot out from her hands as she raised both of them up. Whitehall didn't know what hit him as he was killed instantly.

And that's when the whole place started coming down on the team.


End file.
